A Last Moment's Kiss
by DeepClosetFan
Summary: Fushimi and Yata are forced to watch a horror movie alone together that pushes some buttons that are needed to be pressed. SaruMi.


**Warning**: Light BoyxBoy, Spoilers from Alien (1979)

* * *

While Yata had been warned about being late for their so-called "get together" he didn't think it would lead to this. For some reason, Mikoto had accepted the blue king's invitation for the two groups to get together at the new private movie building. Originally the kings would be in their own room, clansmen in another and Anna and Totsuka in a third room. However upon arriving late (there was an old lady who needed help crossing the street damn it!) Yata found out that Anna and Tosuka had instead decided to join the second room. This, of course, left him and the last member of Scepter 4 to the third room.

Yata was tempted to ditch, not wanting to deal with whatever shit face entered the room. However apparently this was an expensive place to book and if he left the staff would alert the blue king who would in turn _politely _inform Mikoto that Yata had skipped out on the planned meeting.

Yata grumbled as he sank deeper into the pillows on the couch he waited on. The movie had been already selected by Anna by the time he got in so he couldn't even browse through the channels to help pass the time. Why Totsuka decided to move to the other room was beyond him if the young girl had already selected a movie. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't _too_ childish for him. That would just be another burn he didn't want to deal with.

Hearing the door click Yata sat up and turned around, anger burning in his eyes.

"About time you fucking decided to show u-" His voice was cut off as his eyes widened upon the sight. Dressed in leisure clothes and looking like he just woke up (despite it being seven 'clock in the fucking evening) a boy that Yata loathed with all his being sauntered in.

"Oh? Well if it isn't Misaki~!" Fushimi sang out, his once bored face twitching into sick pleasure. "I guess it was a good thing to show up in the end."

"Huh?! What did you call me stupid monkey?!" Yata shouted as he stood up, red aura blazing. His hands itched for his bat and his feet yearend for his skateboard but both were back at the bar, Kusanagi not allowing him to bring either with him.

As if knowing what the boy was thinking Yata received a text at that exact moment from the man reminding him to be (_fucking_) civil with whoever showed up. Growling Yata turned away from the other and sat down in his pillow fort that he had built as he waited.

He heard a soft _tch_ from the other and a grumble as he closed the door and came around sitting on the couch.

"Back the fuck up monkey! You're too close." Yata hissed. Fushimi looked at him with bored eyes (and how Yata _hated_ that) before drawling out a reply.

"There's only one couch Misaki. I can't sit anywhere else." Yata growled, picking up a pillow and tossing it at the other.

"Sit on the other side damn it! Don't sit right next to me!" Fushimi grabbed the pillow leisurely only to throw it back at the boy.

"But I'm already comfortable, Misaki~" The pillow hit Yata in the face who merely picked it up and threw it back with more force

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, picking up yet another pillow and throwing it at him.

Fushimi was about to offer that they both ditch this stupid attempt at socializing when a knock came from the door. He could see Yata's face freeze up in panic and he merely sighed, looking at the door to see who was interrupting them.

However no one came in. In fact, the shadow in front of the door was gone.

"Tch. Probably a warning for being too loud."

"And who's fault was that?!" Yata hissed angrily.

"Yours Misaki." The boy bristled but Fushimi merely reached for the remote. "Now why don't we select a movie and get this over with?"

"We can't. Anna picked one already." Yata informed the other, creating a barricade of pillows between the two before turning to face the television.

"Tch. Why isn't she here then?"

"I don't know." Yata hissed out. "Maybe Tosuka thought the movie she picked was boring or something.

Fushimi pressed play and waited for the movie to start. Knowing Anna he was expecting something of a higher level intellect than a child, but not as high as him or even Yata. The girl still enjoyed Saturday morning cartoons last he heard. Also Anna was a girl, thus prone to watch romance movies, her young mind being caught easily in the beautiful yet hard battle that was love.

Fushimi snorted.

Of course neither boy was expecting a pop up on the screen to appear with a little warning message about the movie.

"Thank you for selecting 'Alien (1979)'! Please be advised that this movie is rated R18+ and is not appropriate for anyone under 18!"

"S-so that's why Anna couldn't watch it!" Yata said, reaching for a pillow to hold onto, trying to disguise the action as a stretch.

"Scared already, Misaki~?"

"N-NO!" Yata yelled back only for the warning knock to come back. The boy huffed and brought his knees up to his chest. "It's probably a lame horror movie anyways." Fushimi shrugged and turned to the movie, resting his face on his hand lethargically.

Fushimi noted how despite its age the movie didn't look _too _bad. Also the credits were thankfully translated for them and he dully read them, trying to pin point possible celebrities he knew. Of course with it being an American film he sadly noted that all the names were lost to him. It didn't help that he didn't really watch movies either.

Yata, on the other hand, was held in apprehension with all the little scratches that the movie sounded as it explored the space ship, jumping slightly when the computer suddenly activated. The vanguard of Homra _despised_ these kinds of movies. He could handle horror movies. Oh he could handle them _just_ _fine_. But when they took their sweet time like this one, slowly panning throughout the space station instead of getting to the inevitable scares, he tended to have a little, just a _little_, more trouble with them.

"Wait… Is that a cat?" Fushimi expressed, startling Yata a little. "This is ridiculous. Why would anyone bring a cat with them into space?" Yata glared at him but returned his eyes to the movie least he miss anything. He couldn't let his guard down with a movie that screamed horror.

"Why can't they bring a cat? Something wrong with that?" Fushimi sighed, turning his head to the boy and his pillow wall.

"It's not practical Misaki. They were sleeping in some sort of chamber as the traveled. They were probably only awake when they were getting whatever they needed and now they're going back home. Meaning that the cat really has no point in coming on the trip at all." He scratched his head, drearily notice them discover some planet or something that caused the crew to be awakened. "In fact they're probably going to use it to either tug at our heart strings as it's horribly torn apart or spook us with it coming out of nowhere."

Yata clenched the pillow to his chest a little tighter but growled at the other.

"That's fucked up damn monkey."

"It's a horror movie Misaki. They're all fucked up." Yata glared at him but the movie demanded his attention as suddenly the descending space ship started burning, people jumping out of their chairs. He yelped a little, causing the other boy to chuckle but Yata simply gripped the pillow tighter, readjusting his barricade that had been knocked down in the progress.

Fushimi shook his head as the captain of the ship rattled off some information about the planet, the show truly showing its age with the lack of sufficient and useful data it gave him. At the very least between Yata's reactions and the stupid little attempts of the movie being scientific he could find some entertainment.

"Humph, those guys are assholes." Yata commented, his body relaxing from the earlier jump. Fushimi grunted agreement as he watched two men treat one of the few females in the movie like shit. He knew how Yata felt when it came to ladies. Terrified of them yet wanting to protect them, such a sweet little boy.

The cat appeared on the screen for a few seconds and Fushimi smiled. "Going to get mauled~!" He sang out easily catching the pillow that Yata threw at him.

"Asshole…"

The boys returned to their silence, Yata feeling the atmosphere strange between them. The hostility was barely there as they watched the movie, a small group heading out onto the planet. It demanded almost all of Yata's attention with the risk of being scared and it seemed to draw Fushimi in a little. It reminded Yata of the old days, when they would just hang out in his room playing games in comfortable silence.

Yata gripped his pillow tighter, his face scrunching up in anger. He didn't enjoy this comfortable silence anymore. He wanted the rage that justified his hatred towards the other boy to return, to remind him that they could never return to that time.

"Oh look, a giant dead alien." Fushimi drawled, dragging Yata's attention back to the movie. He made a small gasp, his eyes widening at the grotesque face of the alien on the screen. "Well there it is and the movie still has an hour left." The boy huffed. "These graphics are pretty sad too and their radio sounds like shit."

"It was made in 1979 Saru, what do you expect?" Yata heard Fushimi shuffle, turning towards him and it took him a moment to realize what he did. Grabbing a pillow he threw it at the other boy in rage, the sounds of the movie going unheard as he stood up, glaring at the other. He saw him smirk, ready to say something when suddenly a screech echoed from the movie, scaring Yata enough to trip over the couch and fall onto the ground.

"Fuck!" He cried out, holding his head in his hands, the actors in the movie shouting at each other over something. "What the fuck happened?" He asked, stumbling back onto the couch.

"Something attacked someone." Fushimi commented, their attention once more brought to the movie. The boys sat beside each other in silence, Yata's pillow wall having broken between them.

"What the fuck is that?!" Yata cried out, pushing himself into the couch at the sight of the strange monster that clung tightly to the man's face.

"I would assume that _that's_ the actual alien the movie was referring too." Fushimi answered, watching the movie uninterested. "They should have followed the lady's warning. They just fucked themselves up letting that thing on the ship."

"So you think they should have let them to die out there?" Yata jeered, trying to recall the earlier argument.

"It was protocol Misaki. Rules are there to protect people." Yata glared at him and Fushimi met his gaze. "Or would you rather risk everyone dying to help one individual?" Yata wanted to answer him, say that damn yes if Fushimi had been out there with some fucking _monster_ attached to his face he would have let him in in a heartbeat.

But the sudden shout from one of the girls caused Yata to cry out, his retort dying in his throat. The alien from just a few moments earlier now lay on the floor seemingly dead.

"Oh my god." He cried out, his pillow once more on his lap. "Why the fuck are they _poking it?!_" Fushimi shrugged.

"Probably trying to figure out what it is."

"Wait they're taking it _with_ them?!"

"It makes sense for them to try and figure out what it is. Even more so if it attacked one of their members."

"Didn't you just say it's best to quarantine him and shit?"

"That was then, this is now." The boy sighed, cutting Yata off as he went to comment "Let's stop arguing and just enjoy the movie." Fushimi stated, his enjoyment fading as Yata become too involved in the whatever morals the movie was trying to show.

Yata huffed but returned to the movie, a sharp glare in his eyes. The movie continued on in relative silence and he sighed with relief when the member that was attacked woke up with nothing but nightmares. Maybe the movie wasn't too bad after all. It was pretty old… Maybe it was just a sad attempt at a sci-fi horror from the old days.

That soon changed the moment a crew member started chocking.

"Oh no…" Yata whispered, gripping his pillow to his chest. "Shit, shit, shit, no!" And then the blood sprayed from the poor man's chest and Yata's face was in his pillow as the crew screamed and cried as the new monster vanished. Fushimi watched the boy from the corner of his eye, torn in how to react to Yata's dismay. Part of him wanted to mockingly call his name, pointing out the fact that he was right, that the ship was fucked now and how Yata just couldn't handle it. The other part… He wasn't sure what the other part wanted him to do.

_Things weren't supposed to be this confusing between them._

Yata watched with shaking eyes as they ejected the man's corpse out of the space ship. Even though he knew nothing of the man, the movie lacking in any sort of character development, he still felt horrible. How would it feel if just out of the blue someone he knew died in front of him? If he could have done nothing to prevent it, just like the crew, and whatever killed him would result in nothing but madness and despair for those left alive? He let out a soft sniffle without even realizing it.

Yata heard a shuffle of fabric beside him and felt some soft tickles of warmth. Turning he saw that Fushimi had shifted towards him, close enough to feel but far enough to ignore if he chose.

"Stupid monkey…" Yata whispered as he turned his face back to the movie, his voice lacking the usual bite too it.

The crew had split up, something that Fushimi knew was never good in a horror movie and he waited impatiently for the next person to be killed and the movie to end. While it still held some, though vague, interest for him, he couldn't really feel enjoyment in it anymore. Yata's reactions were no longer as enjoyable as they once were. Maybe it was because of the serious expression Yata wore as the trio they watched slowly descended onto whatever was in the corner.

Yata jumped, crying out a little, as the cat suddenly dashed out of the corner. The action let Fushimi relax along with the other with a chuckle as his earlier prediction came true. However the joke soon took a sick turn as a single man was sent to get the cat.

Without realizing it Yata reached out and grabbed onto Fushimi's hand, the other hand clutching the pillow as the man searched for the cat.

"Why did they send him _alone_?" Fushimi looked at the boy's grip but didn't comment, the sweaty palm reminding him of Yata's current emotional state. He wouldn't be acting like this if he wasn't scared.

"He's going to die…" Yata whispered to himself, as the man walked into a tall, empty room. "He's going to die but it is okay… It's just a movie." He took a deep breath. "Just a movie." The man turned around slowly, Yata's hand gripping tighter as he was attacked and dragged to his death.

The two sat in silence as the tension among the crew extended to them. Fushimi adjusted their hands slowly, letting their fingers slide together to better support them and to relax Yata's tight grip. Part of him was disgusted by his actions; he shouldn't be allowing Yata to cling to him like this! He should be teasing the boy, dragging out brash actions and the hatred that he so craved. But the other part of him, the one he couldn't quite understand, held onto that hand just as tightly.

The stayed like that even after the captain of the crew vanished, most likely dead like the others. Yata's palm had become sweaty and Fushimi could feel the boy shaking. It wasn't like the movie was that scary so he couldn't understand why Yata was acting like this. Something about it was odd.

But the boy's eyes remained locked on the screen, having been dragged completely into the movie. His feelings were laid bare to it, allowing it to twist and turn them to its liking.

And then… The big reveal came out.

The traitor amongst them that didn't care of their lives, the traitor that endangered their lives for his objective, the traitor that was behind this horrifying mess in the first place. It awakened something in Yata, reminding of what had happened and who he was clinging too. The boy tore his hand away from Fushimi, glaring at it in hatred. It was still shaking slightly, covered in sweat from his fear that he allowed to be seen by this traitor of all people! His eyes, now glowing with nothing but hatred returned to the screen just in time to watch as the traitor was burned.

"I should have done that…" Yata whispered to himself in a hiss. Fushimi felt his hand go cold without the others. He smirked to himself, rubbing his hand against him old Homura mark. That's all he was to Yata in the end. Just a god damn traitor.

But as the movie progressed, as the crew split up once more Fushimi felt a strange feeling come over him. Glancing to the side he was surprised to see Yata's eyes watering as the lead female went in search of the cat. Being at the mercy of the movie let Yata's emotions out far easier than normal and his never ending love and worry for his friends extended to the non-existent people on the screen.

"Why are they so damn worried about the thing…" Yata whispered out, clenching his eyes shut and forcing back a yelp as the cat jumped out, scaring him once more. "God damn it why do they have to care?!"

Fushimi felt it without even wanting too. The pain and torment that Yata held as he watched fictional characters play their roles of dying in a hopeless effort to live radiated off him and was almost infectious with how much there was.

The movie then switched to the other two as they were confronted with the alien. A sharp gasp, a cry of "_No not again!_" and Fushimi was reaching out to Yata, shoving the boy's tear stained face into his neck. He shifted the boy so he was turned away from the movie, away from the horrors that the director was able to create so perfectly. The cries of the two crew members seemed to echo throughout the room along with Yata's own. He tried to deny the fact that everyone was dying, that only one was left alive. Fushimi allowed the boy to cling to him, not giving a damn about his personal feelings on the matter.

"Why does everyone have to die…" Yata cried out, finding warmth and comfort in the other boy. "Why did they have to stop on that stupid _fucking_ _planet_?!" Fushimi just let the boy shake against him; not having an answer, not feeling like any answer he could provide would justify their fate.

The movie slowly faded to the background as he focused on the boy in his lap. Fushimi had never seen Yata so weak before. Even during the time before Homra Yata would never get so worked up over something as silly as a horror movie to be turned into this mess. Something must have set him off, somehow the boy must have held back his feelings despite his tendency to display them like an open canvas.

Yata was trying to berate himself for letting a fucking_ 1979 _horror movie turn him into nothing more than a child. Yet he couldn't deny that he was tired and the movie had somehow reminded him of the pain of betrayal, of the uncertainty of the future, of not knowing what to regret and who to blame. However, a small part of him, the part that he had shoved down the moment Fushimi had abandoned him, whispered to him softly.

It was time to let it go. To relax and let all his pent up feelings out. Time to admit that he had lost someone, that he was affected by that loss. Even if he was crying in the arms of the very person he lost.

Despite the alarm bells that filled the room with noise as the movie reached its end Fushimi allowed him to relax as Yata clutched tighter to him. Vaguely Fushimi knew the ship exploded, knew that the girl and the stupid cat were still alive, something that Yata would be pleased to know. The movie still had several minutes however, and the way they were setting it up he knew that there would be one last confrontation before the damn movie would let them go on the way, would release whatever hold it had on Yata. Fushimi sighed, turning his attention back to the boy in his lap.

Yata felt the chest heave with air and let it go, the sounds of the movie being drowned out by the other's heartbeat. It was consistent and warming and even after the woman screamed as something jumped out again (probably the cat) he found that he didn't care anymore.

It was just a movie. Completely unrelated to him with no connection to his circumstance or his life. He chuckled slightly and he snuggled closer into Fushimi's worth, having decided that he might as well enjoy this moment, no matter how pathetic it was.

"Thanks… Saru…" He breathed out, turning his head up just slightly to catch startled eyes.

Maybe it was the softness in those blue eyes or the reminder of old feelings he was too afraid to express in the past, but Misaki reached up and let his lips graze the others before his body, far past exhaustion from all the crying fell asleep.

"Misaki..." Saruhiko breathed out, resting his head on top of the others as the girl, Ripley, signed off. "That's not fair…" But the warmth he felt from the other boy, the soft burning feeling that lingered on his lips… They were more than enough to lull him to sleep as the movie closed.

Fin.

* * *

**AN: **This went from being a light fanfic to a seriously emotional one. I don't really know why... Maybe it's because Alien has a special place in my heart? Maybe I just can't write these two without all the _feels_ attached to them? I don't know. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
